Third Strike
The Su-37 Terminator (Cyrillic: Су-37 Терминатор) is a unique post-Soviet fighter aircraft produced by Sukhoi. Description Known in NATO as the "Flanker-F", the Terminator is a demonstrator for thrust vectoring systems built from T-10-M1, the eleventh Su-35 Flanker-E prototype unit, in the newly born Russian Federation. It employs two-dimensional AL-37FU engines, along with dual Phazotron pulse radars; an N-011 in the front and an N-012 in its tail boom. A second Su-35, T10M-12, was similarly converted to Su-37 standard, while the original appeared in various air shows across the world before being lost to a software-caused crash in 2002, which ended the program. Although it was never adopted by the Russian Air Force or Navy, the technologies it used are employed in the export Su-30 and the current Su-35.Ace Combat 04.com - Su-37 Game Analysis |-|04: Shattered Skies= Description : An improved version of the SU-35. Rear-radar and thrust vectoring provide unrivaled power in air combat. History : The Su-37 Terminator was the signature aircraft of the Erusian Air Force Yellow Squadron, who employed it in all of their engagements ever since the Usean Continental War all the way to the squadron's disbanding after all of the members were killed in battle. Fifteen unused Terminators, painted in Yellow livery out of respect, were used by young Erusian officers in defense of Megalith. Statistics : Speed: ??% : Air to Air: ??% : Air to Ground: ??% : Mobility: ??% : Stability: ??% : Defense: ??% Special Weapons : QAAM : UGBL : LASM Colors : Color 1: Dual-tone desert camouflage modeled after the original Su-37; 618,000 Credits : Color 2: Subdued tone version; 618,000 Credits : Color 3: Yellow Squadron livery; 803,000 Credits |-|5: The Unsung War= Second tab content goes here. |-|Zero: The Belkan War= Description : Known as the "Terminator", this variant of the Su-27 was developed as an all-weather multipurpose fighter. Cutting edge electronics, and thrust vectoring nozzles give it unprecedented dogfighting capabilities. History : The Belkan Air Force Gelb Team were the most notable pilots of the Terminator during the Belkan War. They used the aircraft in all of their known operations. Both members were shot down over Directus. Two other aces known to have used the aircraft were Erich Klinsmann and Dedrick Ebert. Statistics Incomplete. Special Weapons : XLAA : FAEB : NPB Colors : Standard: Splinter camouflage : Mercenary: Yellow Squadron livery : Soldier: T-10-M12 desert camouflage : Knight: 711 Blue desert camouflage : Special: Gelb Squadron livery |-|X: Skies of Deception= First tab sample text. |-|Joint Assault= Second tab content goes here. |-|Assault Horizon= Description :This all-weather multipurpose fighter was developed to increase the aerial combat abilities of the Su-27. It is the first aircraft within the Flanker series to incorporate 2DCD thrust-vectoring nozzles resulting in increased turning performance. The addition of canard wings also provide increased stability. In 1996, the aircraft performed the very first Kulbit maneuver at an air show capturing the attention of people across the world. This aircraft is commonly known as the "Terminator." History :The Su-37 spawned an export model, the Su-37F, likely implying that T10M-1 was not lost. Its history is unclear, but an squadron of such jets were destroyed by the four ASF-X Shinden II test pilots during the New Russian Federation's failed 2019 attack on Tokyo.Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Master File The original model, however, did not see action in the 2015 Russian civil war. Statistics : Speed: High : Mobility: High : Stability: Medium : Firepower: Strong : Defense: High Special Weapons : QAAM : 4AAM Colors : Color 1: 711 Blue livery : Color 2: Camouflage used by prototype T-10-M12; unlocked by default : Color 3: Yellow Squadron livery; unlocked by default |-|Assault Horizon Legacy= aaaa Trivia *The origin of the "Terminator" name is unclear. It is theorized that it is either an internal name given by Sukhoi itself in reference to its experimental technologies, or an original one created by Project Aces, yet there is no evidence to back either suggestion. Searches in Russian websites dating back to the time of release of Ace Combat 04, however, indicate that the name was publicly used prior to The Unsung War, implying that "Terminator" is indeed an internal Sukhoi nickname, or at least has roots in Russia.http://www.newsru.com/russia/25nov2003/suhoi.html References